Stole My Heart
by The-Assasin-Who-Loves-To-Write
Summary: Two theives, one jewel. One of them decided to steal it and one decided to stop her. What happens if the thief started to fall in love? "I hate you Kaito! I hate you for stealing my heart!" KaitoxOC
1. Aliquam Lillian Puella

**Hey everybody! I'm back with another story so...Yeah...**

**Name: Stole My Heart**

**Summary: Two theives, one jewel. One of them decided to steal it and one decided to stop her. What happens if the thief started to fall in love? SaitouxOC**

**Ratings: M**

**Couples: [SaitouxOC]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Kaitou**

* * *

><p>Stole My Heart:<p>

**_Crash!_** _A cloaked figure ran out with a bag full of stuff. "There she is!"  
><em>

_The figure sighed and ran faster with her flats. She hid behind a pillar and sighed._

_The police ran past her, she sighed in relief again. She put a hand in her sack and pulled out a crystal jewel._

_"The Jewel Of Happiness. Rumoured to bring happiness to whoever wields it." The figure shook her head._

_"As if. It's just a funny rumour..." She sighed and put it in the sack again._

_"But what if it's true?" A man said and immediately the figure took out her weapon, her twin pistols , and pointed them at him._

_The man walked up and bent down to kiss her hand, the figure blushed. "Good evening, it's not a rumour but what if it's true. Will you bring me happiness?" He walked closer until they were a breaths centimetre a part._

_"It's just a rumor." The figure protested strongly. The man jumped behind her. "But what if it is true?" He whispered into her ear._

_The figure yelped again as she turned around and pointed it at the man. "Don't play games with me._

_She turned around and spotted the man. "The names Phantom Thief Kid. What about you? The pretty girl in the white cloak with a bandana on her mouth?"_

_She thought for a while, "Call me Nightingale. The female that is beautiful but has the power to make people sick." The man took out her bag, "Well. Good bye Nightinglae but I have to donate this at the museum so. Good bye by the way, nice panties!"_

_The man prepared to split but the figure pointed her pistols and shot the bag._

_The jewels fell to the floor with a big smash! "What that noise?" The guards said._

_Both thieves groaned. "Joey's gonna kill me..." The female of the two said._

_She sighed and looked at the man, "Look, we don't have much time but how about we both take half of the jewel?"_

_The man thought but the figure soho her head. "Too long." She took some of the pieces and put it in her bag before running away into the darkness._

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_** A girl about 17 woke up. Her eyes wide with the dream. "I'm dreaming about him again...Keep it to yourself Aliquam Lillian Puella!"

She sat upright in her bed as she rubbed her eyes. "Ali?" She looked up to see an old man with a kind smile.

"Yes, Joey?" Ali looked at the man. "Breakfast is ready." Ali nodded, "Yeah ok. I just have to get change."

Joey nodded as Ali walked out and in the toilet. She brushed her teeth as she spit out the toothbrush water.

She moved her head up and looked into the mirror. Her eyes both a different shade of Gold. Her hand immediately went to her necklace which holds the pieces of the jewel.

"Phantom Thief Kid..." She whispered to herself as she shook her head. She got into her blouse and her skirt that reaches to the middle of her thigh.

She sighed when she saw that the skirt only barely covers her undies.

She walked down and grabbed her toast. Joey sighed, "If only that stupid mother didn't get the last Size for 50 than you wouldn't have to wear such a short skirt.

Ali rolled her eyes, "It's fine. Even if boys try to molest me, I will kick their asses all the way to America."

Joey chuckled but then became serious again. "I had a mission for you after school. Make sure you come straight home and always keep your weapons in your bag."

Ali rolled her eyes but nodded, "I'm going!" She shouted as she walked out of the two story home.

She munched on the toast as she walked out. She walked to the school gate. "A new year, a new adventure!" She took a deep breath as she walked in.

Kaitou's POV

I sighed in boredom as our Latin teacher droned on and on about a lecture and how to translate it.

A knock on the door disturbed me from my thoughts as I try to sneak my hand in a girl's skirt.

The male teacher looked at the door, "Come in." The door opened and stood a HOT girl with brown hair and luscious lips.

She walked in as her skirt practically flew up bit by bit as the bulge in my pants gets bigger every time she walks.

She walked to the male teacher and bowed. Her skirt went up with her body as I saw red silky panties. A thought went up me._Red silky panties? Isn't that what the Nightingale girl wore one year ago?_

The boys let out wolf whistles and a small part of my heart wanted to shoot them for even daring to.

The male teacher bowed too but had a longing state at her booty. "M-Miss Puella...Would you like to introduce yourself to the class."

The girl nodded as she walked to the front with her backpack slung at her shoulders. "Good morning... My name is Aliquam Lillian Puella. You can call me Ali. In English, my name translates into 'Pretty Girl.'

Mutters of "So beautiful!" and "So smart!" echoed through out the room. I clenched my fists unwillingly.

"O-Okay...You can sit at the front of the class." Ali nodded. She sat in front of me. I noticed a small necklace poking out of her shirt. I thought it was pretty.

But I didn't thought that this necklace is the road to how I fall in love.


	2. First Day Of School

**Hey everybody! I'm back with another story so...Yeah...**

**Name: Stole My Heart**

**Summary: Two theives, one jewel. One of them decided to steal it and one decided to stop her. What happens if the thief started to fall in love? SaitouxOC**

**Ratings: M**

**Couples: [SaitouxOC]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Kaitou**

* * *

><p>Ali's POV<p>

I stretched my hands as I walked out of the school. My bag feel twice as heavy due to the homework, books and my twin pistols.

A hand grabbed my shoulder as I widened my eyes. Different situations clouded my mind as a man from yesterday raid tried to rape me. He ended up getting a bullet in the brain.

I turned around with my hand securely on my back pack. Oh...It's that Kaito kid that Aoko keeps on arguing with. I met Aoko on the way to the cafeteria, she started to become very interested in my name and Latin. Of course from past experience, I learnt that I should not trust so easily. But she seems nice enough to trust.

But then, she started to ramble and ramble about this kid called Kaito Kurabo(sp?) She said that Kaito is a ladies man and normally gets into trouble. I noticed her cheeks redding up a bit. I smirked a bit.

I also heard from her that he is a pervert... A big pervert...

I subconsciously tugged on my shot skirt. "Hello Kaito. May I help you with something?" I tilted my head while having a secured hand on my back pack. "Don't do anything suspicious..."

Kaito smirked at me, to which I find even more suspicious. "No no. I just need to see your beautiful face again And your beautiful body..."

He scanned all over my body and his gaze lingered on my chest. "Eh hem. My eyes up here, genius." I hissed. I hate perverts, no good psychos that only cares about girls boobs and underwears... I subconsciously touched my necklace.

All thought of Phantom Thief Kid I wanted to push back started to came flying upon my mind again. "Stupid Phantom Thief Kid. So Pervetic yet so smart..." She sighed but luckily Kaito managed to miss it.

Kaito snapped out of his trance and smirked at me. "I know. But your whole body is beautiful, I want to admire them more." He shot me a lustful glance. I clicked my tougue.

He took a step closer to me and I took a step back. "Cocky are we Mister Kurobado?" I rolled my eyes As I again grabbed a tighter hand on my back pack. The place where my weapons is being held

When he was about to retort back, he was suddenly hit on the back. "Stupid Baka! Ali doesn't want to be harassed by you early in the morning!" A spur of black hair came in a flash as a huge book was brought out and hit Kaito's head.

Kaito just managed to heav out while rubbing the bump that was sporting on his head , "I'm not harassing her! I'm just welcoming her to school!" As they were both arguing, I took this chance to split.

I ran away as I stopped at my house. The sky was already dark when I reached there. I sighed again. _I am not going to do that again, I better start taking the way that doesn't have to many people. It at least it better than meeting with him._

I opened the door, "I'm home!" I stepped inside and got out my costume. A black cape with a black hood with the same coloured blouse and a short skirt.

I donned it as I walked downstairs. "Evening Joey." Joey nodded as he threw a file in front of me. I opened it as I recognised Joey's messy handwriting.

Jewel: The Blue Scarab

Description: A 50 karat scarab recently found in Egypt. It's made out of gold but painted in blue paint. Diamonds decorated it as they shimmered in the light. Rumoured to be Cleopatra's most prized possession, it was stolen from the National Museum Of Egypt and is at risk if getting into the wrong slimy hands of the rival of Blue Moon Corporation rival, Wikooth Association.

Location: Monsieur Beariegarde Private Museum. Guards will be everywhere and they just installed a new security system used to not let any thief in. Said to even be Phantom Thief Proof.

Objective: Get the jewel without being caught and bring it to Blue Moon Corporations. From there, guard the jewel from ever being stolen while the jewel is being inspected by Mr Jones.

Thief: The Nightingale AKA Aliquam Lillian Puella.

I nodded, "That's all?" Joey raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yup." I sighed, "Is the Phantom Thief Kid going to be there?"

Joey sighed and nodded, "I know you don't have a rough history with him and I will completely understand that you don't want to-" "I want to."

Joey eyes widened but he smiled, "Good." I stood up while getting my twins pistols. The pistols were a gift from Joey after my first mission, I used a slightly broken one after that. Joey gave me these as an early birthday present.

"Make sure you come back before 4am. I'm cooking chicken soup for our supper." I nodded as I climbed into a window and jumped out. All the while thinking of Joey's famous chicken soup I let my mouth water as I thought of the dish.

I spread my hands as the winds glided me through the busy city. I landed on the building, I put on my heat vision goggles as I used a laser to make a circle in the glass.

I jumped down, "It's too easy...There's not even lasers..." "But they have me." I yelped again as I brought out my pistols.

I brought it to the idiots head, but instead of shooting. I stared into the blue orbs of the Phantom Thief Kid.


	3. Stealing The Jewel

**Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter. I noticed that I didn't change te author note so...Sorry?**

**Name: Stole My Heart**

**Summary: Two theives, one jewel. One of them decided to steal it and one decided to stop her. What happens if the thief started to fall in love? SaitouxOC**

**Ratings: M**

**Couples: [SaitouxOC]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Kaitou**

* * *

><p>I yelped again, "Why do you always love to do this, Phantom Thief Kid!" I cocked the lever on my gun. I hates surprises and this hatred developed when I met this kid. <em>You mean man. <em>No I do not!

As I argued with the lovey dovey side of me, I was distracted by a sound coming from the man dressed in white in front of me. I faced him, all the while rolling my eyes and wishing that I was in another part of this world. A place far away from him.

The kid just chuckled, "As cute and as sassy as ever, my beautiful Nightingale." He walked over to me and kissed my hand. Even thought it's gloved, I can feel my hand being electrocuted with so many volts. My mind started yelling and cursing at me words that I didn't even knew I knew.

I blushed but pushed all thought to the back of my mind. "And as cocky and annoying as ever, The stupid Phantom Kid." I snarled back although my voice loses it usual malice. The stupid, idiotic phantom kid just smirked as he reaches for my hand.

I brought my hand back as it fell limp to my sides, the skin that he kissed still felt tingly. "I'm here to steal the Blue Scrab so let me go around you." I said as I moved around him, hoping to get around.

I walked around him. But he grabbed my waist, "Wha-" I felt myself being pulled and a huge, muscular body leant against mine. A strong arm grabbed my waist as I was being pulled towards him. My medium sizes chest was directed to him as I was practically strangling him while standing.

My face was crimson sheet of scarlet when I realised the position we were both in. And the sad, sad, thing is that, I didn't hate it one bit. I bit my bottom lip from stopping myself from groaning as I felt his legs touched my thigh.

"Ah ah ah! My little Nightingale. So sweet and beautiful, our last meeting didn't last long! What about tonight? Where you'll scream my name all night long." He whispered in my ear, I shivered and knew what he meant. I'm only seventeen for goodness sakes!

My eyes widened, as I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away but it failed weakly. I stared into his blue eyes, his eyes has a glint of recognition. As if he recognised me from somewhere, I looked at his eyes and he reminds me of Kaito. But this is the master of disguises, he can't be Kaito.

"In your dreams Phantom Thief!" I hissed but he grabbed my gloved hands with his free hand. "Yes, even in my dreams you will appear." He whispered to me as he tucked a loose brown lock behind my ear. I struggled as he just kept a tighter grip on me.

I stopped struggling for a bit while I stare into his eyes. My eyes wide, he smirked and leant down to touch his lips against mine. Me, the seventeen year old thief whom just started stealing two years ago, is going to kiss him, the eighteen year old world famous thief whom could steal the Crown Jewels blindfolded if he wants to.

I closed my eyes as I expected a pair of soft lips touching mine but a scream broke us of our dream. "There! The Kaito kid and The Nightingale!" The voice of the blasted security guard woke us from our trance.

My eyes widened as I fell backwards on my hand and did a spin while hitting The thief's face. I hurriedly grabbed the glass case and brought it up with my hands and grabbed the scarab. It felt slippery in the grip of my sweaty, red palms.

The Kaito kid stared at me with blue eyes full of amusement and mirth. "My beautiful Nightingale, may we meet again tonight." He took his white hat and bowed his hat at his waist. All the while looking at me with those mesmerising bright blue eyes.

I pocketed the scarab as I looked at him with annoyed eyes. "Yeah. That'll happen in a million years." The yells of, "Get them!" and "Don't let her get away!" echoed through out the hall.

"Goodbye, Kaito kid." Then I climbed up through the window and let my wings fly. The cool wind of the city's atmosphere made me glides through the air like a graceful animal from a land of Gumdrops and buttercups.

I shook my head while flying, "How can I do that? I almost gotten kissed by that slimy stupid thief! I should not let him take advantage of me!" I said out of the blue after I shook my head. I should feel very offended but instead, I feel very...Happy...

I sighed but my treacherous mind began speaking, _but...Why did you? If you really don't like him, why didn't you pushed him away? And moreover, why did you let him kiss you? You could have easily hit him or kill him and he will be out of your way for anymore heists._

I opened my mouth to protest but I couldn't seemed to think of any proper explanations. "Because..." _Because?_ I sighed, "Never mind...I was just caught in the moment." Even the sound of my own voice was enough to make me convince me that.

_Yeah right_. I ignored my brain as I landed on the building. I jumped on the glass pane and took out my laser and drew a circle, I push it the transparent glass and jumped down.

I made a jumped quietly at my dainty little feet as I dusted away any unwanted things from my fly in the skies. I looked up and I almost puked. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I almost gave birth to my lunch.

In front of me was a very, very disturbing sight. So disturbing that it's too much to put into this chapter.


End file.
